100-Man Commander
A 100-Man Commander or a Squadron Leader is a military commander who can command 100 men and usually is the leader of a 100-Man Unit. A soldier can gain this position getting achievements, like slay generals/important commanders and proving to be worthy. This one is considered the first real command rank in all warring states' militaries. Types Dependent: When a 100-man unit is a dependent unit, they are the standard 100-man unit and are assigned to at least a 300-man unit. The unit takes orders from the commander with a higher rank. Independent: When a 100-man unit is an independent unit, they become a special unit that can only be given orders by a general. When assigned they take orders from superior officers. When not assigned they can do whatever they please, as long they achieve their tasks. Role Dependent: A higher ranked commander can’t give orders to every soldier, so they give the orders to a 100-man commander, who will give their power to 5 or 10-man Squad Leaders. Usually, the 100-man commander gets a smaller task from the main task and can choose how to fulfill these orders. This rank is a great way to learn to command, as you're leading 100 people. You have to be able to make them work them together to accomplish certain tasks. The commander isn't completely free to choose how to do things but does have a certain margin to operate. When the commander is wrong no major damage is done to the main unit, and a higher commanding officer can easily spring by when needed. Independent: When independent the commander gets a slightly greater responsibility, usually because there is no higher-ranked officer assigned to them. They get a certain task and can do whatever they want on how to achieve this. The downside of this is when mistakes are made, usually, no higher-ranked officer is here to help correct these mistakes, resulting in a lot of deaths or, in the worst-case scenario, the destruction of the entire unit. Experience The rank of a 100-man commander is a great rank to gain experience. It tests the person in a variety of ways, such as how the leader deals with the stress of being in command over other people. The higher-ranking officers can see how that person responds with a variety of situations. Most important of all being, higher-ranked officers are able to see if the commander is capable of making life and death decisions. This rank is not only to gain experience but to give it by teaching others. Strengths Because of its size, it is relatively easy to oversee what’s happening in your unit. The commander can easily step in where needs are. Because of its small size, it can easily be used as a stealth unit. Rights The commander has the right to promote two people to the rank of lieutenant. The commander is also allowed to promote people to squad leaders. The unit is also assigned its own name, usually being its commander's name. After achieving this rank, the commander gains the right to enter war meetings, however, they aren't allowed to speak. Gaining this rank In order to gain this rank that person must come from a great military family, or accomplish a great feat or achievement, such as slaying an enemy commander. Category:Terminology Category:Military Rank